What can we do for love?
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: Champagne was alone for Valentines Day this year. Draco had been dumped by his girlfriend on February 10th. Both had nothing to do. Can love just amount from nothing? You’ll have to read on and find out.


_**What can we do for Love?**_

**Disclaimer: **HARRY POTTER IS NOT MY CREATION. That is what J.K Rowling is for. No profit being made here.

**Summary:** Champagne was alone for Valentines Day this year. Draco had been dumped by his girlfriend on February 10th. Both had nothing to do. Can love just amount from nothing? You'll have to read on and find out.

**Authors Note:** Sexual intercourse, cutting, bad language, and emotions gone crazy.

'T'was the night of Valentines Day  
and all through the dungeons   
not a sign of Slytherins  
was anywhere to be found.

The lovebirds all busy

with buying gifts for loved ones  
also decorating, and baking,  
and preparing the night.

No one snickered at Gryffindors,  
no mocking hufflepuffs".  
Instead, they danced with love before  
they dressed-up in bright red.

the two round that night,  
was Champagne, napping with delight.

To let her time pass by  
while Draco sat with no fright

**PROLOUGE**

A night to never forget had just begun when Champagne took seat on the Slytherin couch, book in hand as she was prepared to spend her time reading into the that next morning seeing nothing important was set up for her.

Champagne had received many sweet invitations to dinner for that night, but declined each of them. Simply just not interested in spending her time with the person. Instead, that morning she'd gone into the far corners of her closet to retrieve a bottle of hair dye and dyed her natural light brown hair a rather attractive shade of red.

Soon after she took a warm shower, watched Pansy model off her dress for that night, and than went off to spend a hour with Hermione, talking over what they were going to do that night. The bushy haired girl had tried to convince her to go out with her, Ron, Harry, and Lavender, but she refused. Her and Harry had broken up on a month before, and Valentines Day just wasn't her plans with him at all. Instead she came back to her room, cursed her self softly at such foolishness and took a nap.

It may have been the stress of Valentines that students put on each other or it was the un dying feeling of loneliness she experienced after her and Harry's break-up, but something inside her snapped after waking up for such a wonderful nap. She'd mentally beaten herself up before taking matters into her physical being.

Champagne rushed herself into the lone bathroom, locked the door incase anyone dare intrude upon her nightmares, and had a furious fight with her arms. Blood splattered all over white marble, Champagne muttering curses at herself for such audacity. She looked back into her mind and saw all the mendacity she had given as a result of stupidity. She'd ruined any chance she had with Harry any more over hurt feelings.

With a washrag in hand, Champagne cried silently to herself, not understanding why she was as confused as she was. Not wanting to deal with it any more, she hurried her cleaning to dash down the stairs so she could silently read in the Slytherin common room.

Everything had gone perfectly fine, no intruders coming at all during her reading period that was up until Draco Malfoy strolled into the room, plopping down on the chair opposite her. He did not speak for a long period of time, as if he was taken aback by something, not that Champagne really noticed. She and Draco never really talked, he'd occasionally flash a casual smile, and say hi, but nothing good.

He really just spent most of his time with Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, and the huge twins. Draco sometimes was by himself, not for long before Pansy bounced up, her fry-your-brains voice pitching ever so high as she spoke with him, than settling down to a less annoying tone. It wasn't like Champagne stalked him or anything, she just was rather observant. Well, really she was flattered, not because they never spoke, but why they hadn't. She'd found a piece of parchment, crumpled up and tossed on the floor, it was Blaise and Draco's handwriting:

(_ItalicsDraco _**bold/Blaise**)

_What do you want Blaise, you tapped me before?_

**Hey, you know Champagne?**

_Yes, why?_

**I heard she and Potter just broke up, why not try and get with her**

_I cannot._

**Yeah, but you said she was absolutely gorgeous, stunning, completely and utterly dazzling. She is so lovely. You don't understand why she spends so much time with Potter. Nor why you didn't talk to her more. Come on.**

_That's exactly why. I may be a Malfoy, but something tells me she is too perfect. I mean, I am probably wrong for her. She's too beautiful for me. You wouldn't understand._

Champagne hadn't realized he felt that way about her. Now she felt a little guilty, she sort of did come off to be a bit snobby in never really mingling with the Slytherins. She looked over at the nearly fainted boy, his eyes partially open, starring off into the distance as he rested back.

Now starring freely at the boy, she could see every aspect of him. He was extremely attractive. He was an exception to her no-blondes-can-be-hott-ever list. His hair on hanging an inch or so below his astounding, stormy grey eyes that looked onto a bigger picture. His body was too perfect, he had amazing hipbones that she could drool over, and even if she had been opposed to such lustful relationships; she knew she'd fuck him at any good chance. Draco was lean, but toned, his pale skin glowing so prominently she was tempted to stroke him as she starred on in awe.

Minutes into just marveling him, she was yanked back into reality, "When you are done going over little aspect of my body, mind telling me why you aren't off with Potter tonight, it being Valentines Day and all?"

Shaking her head to clear herself, Champagne bit her lower lip, "we broke up a while ago. I got offered dates, but I just don't want to right now. What about you?"

"Well Millicent just could tell I don't really like her, so she dumped me and went off with some Ravenclaw for tonight, so I guessed I'd come and rest here, since is so serene," Draco answered softly, closing his eyes, replaying Millicent's fit from the hour before.

"Why did you date her if you didn't like her?" Champagne asked, fascinated with the subject.

"Because the girl I really do, is out of reach."

"Why is that?"

"I made her be."

"What compelled you to do that?"

"Instinct told me she was too good, even for a Malfoy."

"Instinct isn't always right Draco."

"That can be possible."

"It is. You know for someone so stuck-up, prestigious, and attractive, Draco you are completely self-conscious from this girl you like," Champagne said, putting her book to the side and smiling at the boy as he blushed, reclining back farther into the chair, stretching out his legs over the arm of the chair.

Shaking his head at her, Draco sighed, opening his eyes more, "it's not like you aren't so self-conscious Champagne. Someone as gorgeous as you should be dancing like a princess with a boy not stuck down here because she keeps herself here."

"That doesn't make me self-conscious, it makes me smart."

"No it makes you afraid."

The two dropped the subject like a hot potato, just learning more about each other by entering meaningful conversation. Champagne moving next to the boy, comparing their shoes sizes, arm length, and other thing they rolled into conversation about.

Champagne learnt new thing about Draco, like how eh had a heart, and it had been shattered over their summer, or so he thought till he fell in love that school year, with a girl he yet to reveal to her. As a child he enjoyed playing with muggle toys, when ever he got his hands on them, he'd never let go till his father pried them from his boy fingers and burned them before his eyes. He liked to just sit alone on the lake and dream, hoping one day things could clear up and life wouldn't be so confusing for him.

Champagne hadn't been the only one learning, for Draco found out some interesting details of her life. How she too now believed to be in love, but didn't understand it, or why. She had really thought it had been Harry she loved, but before they broke-up, she just knew, it wasn't right, and realized than she loved another person. He'd also learnt that she dealt with problems physically towards herself. She wasn't a stable person when upset. He'd also found out she had an interesting taste in music, loving mainly muggle bands, she told him of their songs, and he enjoyed them as well.

"All I wanted today was chocolate you know," Champagne breathed heavily with the thought of no chocolate for her that year, settling back against Draco's chest. She had completely blacked out at how they'd reached that snug position, but she knew at once she'd never want to be let go from it.

"Well, I think you told the right person that," Draco said, reaching over the chair, sticking his lengthy fingers into his cast pocket and snatching up a tiny, red box with a white ribbon, "it's bottomless."

Champagne's face lit up at once, her straight teeth gleaming as her golden brown eye's beamed with joy, taking the box from Draco, digging into the candy at one, feeding some to Draco occasionally. She really had enjoyed how her night had been ending up since she thought she'd be miserable because of Harry and Lavender finding something. She had feelings for Harry, but she had something bigger, more unexplainable for Draco.

"…I am not afraid."

"What?" Draco asked, finishing the last piece of chocolate Champagne was willing to give him.

"If anyone is afraid, it is you. You can't even tell the girl you are in love with that she is your one and only. And you say my staying here was self-conscious and fear."

"I am not afraid of anything. I am Draco Malfoy."

"Oh really? I didn't know that one, _Draco Thasius Malfoy_, I thought you were someone named Matt. How could I have talked to you, oh my!"

"Shut up, I am not afraid of anything."

Turning back to stare straight into the now silver eyes, Champagne smirked, "stare me in the eye and say that."

"I am not afraid."

"I don't believe you. I want you to get up and tell her that you love her and she is your one and only. You could tell me she was, why not show her at least."

Draco hesitated a moment, pondering at something Champagne didn't quite get for a moment. Before she knew what happened, Draco and her lips were attached, her opening up to the kiss at once freely turning into snogging as she flipped Draco onto his back, her crouched over his body, still keeping the kiss in full contact.

Neither knew what the kiss was to lead to since it was at once interrupted by a loud clearing of throat behind them, Pansy, Blaise, and Millicent having just entered the common room. Both Champagne and Draco's heads shot up in confusion, starring at the three in with confused eyes, Champagne stepped onto the floor, took her red box of chocolates and left to her room.

"I knew he had it for someone else." Millicent snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco snarled, fixing his shirt.

"No more than _another_ lust-filled relationship of yours, that's all."

"Just because I wasn't in love with, or even liked, you doesn't mean anything with Champagne has to do with lust."

"Come on, we walk in to see you two on top of each other."

"Yeah, what is it to you? Jealousy?"

"No!"

"Why care," Draco was satisfied by the silence and at once, snatched his coat and headed to where he assumed was Champagne's room, hoping his assumptions were correct.

_Girls, far too jealous of each other. Just because he'd finally fallen in love gave Millicent no right to interrogate him like that. **Fallen in love? ** Was he really in love with Champagne? She gave him that funny feeling in his stomach, like if they just sat next to each other for hours, not once speaking, he'd love every second of it, which wasn't like a Malfoy at all. She was someone he could seriously talk to. He at once knew he could trust her by the way she looked at him; she looked into his eyes, never drifting from them. **Yes, indeed he was in love. In love with Champagne. **_

**Authors Note:** I know, short, but I needed to finish it today.


End file.
